Por este maldito menú
by Hiba Bianchezza
Summary: "Esta bebida te hará sentir revitalizado y rejuvenecido para un alma candente como la tuya" — Wuaaaaaa esto es genial, ¡quiero esto! (u) – hablo un peli rosa tomando el vaso. No esto es para Gray-sama ( ) – grito una chica peli azul, quitándole la bebida. — ( . ) ¡eh! Juvia no me gustan ese tipo de bebidas ten, Natsu – hablo un chico casi desnudo. — ¡Oh! Gracias Gray (ÖvÖ)
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 – Natsu Dragneel El Oscuro.

En la hermosa ciudad de Fiore, el nuevamente gremio número uno Fairy Tail, Natsu, Gray y Juvia, y por esta última fueron a la principal cafetería mágica.

¿Qué les ofrezco? (¬_¬) – las hablo la mesera.

¿Cuál es su especialidad? (¬.¬) – preguntó el exhibicionista.

La bebida cambia almas (¬o¬) – contesto la chica.

Los dos hombres tomaron los menús para leer la dichosa bebida.

"Esta bebida te hará sentir revitalizado y rejuvenecido para un alma candente como la tuya"

Señorita dos té helados y un cambio de almas, por favor (¬o¬) – pidió la maga de agua.

Ahora se los traigo (U_U) – contesto la chica para retirase.

No es justo Juvia, yo quería pedir otras cosas (O3O) – se quejó haciendo un puchero el dragón Slayer.

Si, Juvia eso fue de mala educación (¬, ¬!) – apoyo Gray.

Aquí están sus dos té helado y su cambio de almas que lo disfruten (U-U).

Wuaaaaaa esto es genial, ¡quiero esto! (u) – hablo feliz el peli rosa tomando el vaso.

No esto es para Gray-sama (_) – grito una chica peli azul, quitándole la bebida.

(¬.¬) ¡eh! Juvia no me gustan ese tipo de bebidas ten, Natsu – hablo un chico casi desnudo.

¡Oh! Gracias Gray (ÖvÖ), tiene un sabor… Kyaaa – grito para caer desmayado.

¡NATSU! (Ò_Ö) – gritaron sus compañeros.

¿Qué bueno? Que me haya pagado por adelantado.

Minutos después…

Abuelo, algo le sucedió a Natsu – entraron llamando la atención de todos.

Dos horas después…

Natsu-san – se escuchaba la voz de una niña

Mocosa, ¿Dónde demonios esta tu respecto ante mí? (ÒAÓ) – dijo el mencionado, golpeado la mocosa – recuerda decir sama, ante mi Dragneel je, je, je, je – rio a ver a la niña estrellada fuera de la puerta.

¡WENDY! ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Erzad llagando hasta esta - ¡Hey! Natsu ¿Qué demonios te sucede? – le hablo.

¿Qué me sucede? Me provoca nauseas, ver este patético lugar lleno de escorias que no valen nada – contesto el peli rosa con una sonrisa maléfica – Para empezar me he cansado de ver a una vaca como tú ser la líder siendo una patética mujer je, je, je.

¿Qué dijiste? Natsu (ÒAÓ) - hablo con rencor.

Además de fea sorda – respondió el menor – en verdad patético como fue que te admire por tanto tiempo – declaro mientras avanzaba – idiotas desde hoy seré Dragneel-sama

Natsu eso fue grosero – grito una rubia exuberante.

Soy Dragneel-sama para ti res – dijo enojado para intentar golpear a la chica siendo golpeado por la peli roja.

Natsu, es hora de hacerte saber que es el respecto – hablo la peli roja con su armadura de llamas – y tú serás el que diga sama a todo el gremio idiota.

Eso quisieras pero, sabes soy más fuerte que tú y todo este gremio de pacotilla – respondió prendiéndose de llamas.

Eso quisiera verlo – declaro un chico de cabello negro azulado – pero yo soy más fuerte que tú Natsu – dijo mientras iba con la peli roja.

Hazte un lado Gray, yo sola me basto – dicto para ir al ataque.

En mi mano derecha fuego de dragón, en mi mano izquierda el fuego de un dios – recito mientras juntaba las llamas rojas y negras para lanzaras a la peli roja – Llama Brillante del Dios Dragón.

No me harán nada esos ataques Natsu – dijo segura que su armadura resistiría las llamas - ¿QUÉ?

Idiota, esta técnica es la combinación de un Dragón Slayer y un God Slayer, es imposible que algo tan terrenal lo pueda retener je, je, je – empezó a reír a ver como la chica apenas se sostenía – terminemos con esto vaca, técnica secreta loto carmesí cuchillas de llamas explosivas.

Natsu idiota ¿Qué has hecho? – grito Gray para ir a recoger a Erzad.

No es obvio Gray, solo puse a la basura en su lugar desde hoy esta es la nueva ley de Fairy Tail, solo los más fuertes pueden estar y quien se burle solo merece la muerte je, je, je, je – rio mientras veía al chico desnudista llevarse a la peli roja.

Maldición – dijo Lucir para salir llevándose de corbata a Romeo y Wendy – este es peor que Laxus y Hades juntos.

Natsu-sama da miedo – hablo Wendy con miedo.

Natsu-san, Natsu san es tan genial – dijo mientras era arrastrado por la maga celestial.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- En Otro Lugar una semana después -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wuaaaaaa, esta flor es hermosa Laxus – declaro Mavis – para ¿Quién es? – le pregunto a un rubio alto - ¿tu novia o algo así? – le preguntaba la primera maestra.

Con todo respecto primero mi vida no le incumbe y segunda ¿Qué hace aquí?

Vengo a avisarte que el gremio te necesita, Natsu se pasó al lado malo y ahora tiraniza a Fairy Tail – declaro la maestra – y por cierto, su lindura no ser reduce a pesar de ser malo.

Maestra, deje de leer novelas BL le están afectado el celebro – opino el rubio para desaparecer en forma de relámpago.

¡eh! Son muy bellas y yo sé que tu caminas por la otra baqueta Laxus y no me detendré hasta que Natsu sea tu esposa – le grito para desaparecer.

Esta loca – pensó el rubio para llegar a su gremio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. el gremio -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Je, je, je, je así debe ser un gremio – hablo el dragón slayer de fuego a ver su mansión los magos comiendo y conversando decentemente, sin mencionar con miedo como su antiguó equipo la minoría le miraba con rencor.

Dragneel-sama, su comida esta lista – menciono Mirajane con una sonrisa – hoy tenemos para tomar salsa habanera de chocolate y un filete al carbón.

Buen trabajo, Mirajane me acordarle de esto en el día de paga – menciono para tomar lugar en su mesa privada – necesito entretenimiento, canten mis canarios – dijo ya que en su cabeza estaban en diferentes jaulas Happy, Charle y Lily – y no me canten esa tonta canción de que soy bueno – menciono para tomar un trago de su bebida.

Natsu… (TT^TT) -lloraba el gato azul.

Que desagradable (¬°¬) – menciono la gata.

Gajeel (-_-) – menciono el gato negro ya que el peli oscuro, tenía que obedecer las órdenes del peli rosa hasta nuevo aviso – Hay que comenzar antes que prendiera fuego a la jaula.

Natsu-sama el consejo mágico le mando sus felicitaciones – menciono un joven de cabello azul y un tatuaje en el rostro.

¿Jellal? Como procedió la misión – menciono el peli rosa, terminado sus alimentos.

Natsu-sama todo cumple con lo establecido, ahora me retiro a ver mi esposa – menciono para irse de ahí.

Claro, puedes llevarle algún postrer si lo deseas se lo han ganado – menciono sin interés el mago de fuego.

Gracias Natsu-sama – menciono para retirase dando un suspiro para caminar hacia el complejo habitacional del gremio – Juvia, ya encontraste los ingredientes mágicos – hablo mentalmente con la maga de agua.

Si, solo hay que buscar la oportunidad de dársela – le respondió – no sabía que cambia de almas tuviera esos efectos perdóneme.

Hubiera sido más seguro dársela a Gray, ahora tenemos que diría con un niño mimado – finalizo su comunicación para tomar un carrito de comida y pasar por unas ruinas mágicas.

He llegado mis niños – menciono un anciano que abrió las puertas en par en par causado que la mayoría del gremio sudarla frio para ver la cara de su tirano gobernador – ¡Natsu! Me han comentado y escuchado rumores que eres un Mago oscuro y también me he escuchado que Fairy Tail es el mejor gremio y más terrorífico de la historia ¿Cómo lo explicas?

Abuelito, ¿Qué bueno que llega? – ignorado las acusaciones del viejo – Mirajane prepara un festín el abuelo regreso, avisarle a Jellal y al Equipo Raijinshuu – hablo alegremente – por cierto Luigi, Wendy están castigadas y tú no te salvas Romeo – menciono haciendo temblar a los tres jóvenes.

Ma, tranquilizarte Natsu y dime ¿Cómo han estado? – le pregunto dándose cuenta de la altitud del menor.

Bien abuelo, hemos pagado todas las deudas de Fairy Tail que esos incompetentes dejaron juntar, nuestro gremio debe ser el más grande y no puede tener una mancha así, no opinar lo mismo abuelo – menciono con una sonrisa cruel – he hablado con el consejo mágico y he logrado liberar a Jellal contra todo lo que se le acusa y construir un condominio para los miembros.

Noooooooooooo (T_T) – gritaron los menores – Dragneel-sama Luigi nos rapto, perdónenos por favor – mencionaron los niños.

Ahora es doble su castigo, un mago de Fairy Tail no ruego por piedad y tampoco da misericordia –menciono el peli rosa.

Natsu-sama si les castiga ahora, hará que la comida de maestro Makarov se le agrie – menciono el peli azul, viendo al maestro – Maestro Makarov, Natsu está siendo víctima de una poción que es similar al Nirvana, pero más efectiva ya tenemos la contramedida pero, no podemos dársela – se comunicó mentalmente el mago.

Se han salvado por ahora – menciono el dragón slayer.

Gracias Dragneel-sama – hicieron una reverencia los menores.

Natsu – hablo un hombre que había entrado como un rayo en el gremio, causando más de un infarto.

¿Quién demonios me llama sin el respecto que merezco? – hablo enojado para cuando se volteara viera al rubio con una flor en mano – Laxus (O/O) – le nombro para ocultase detrás de Gajeel - ¿Cómo fue tu viaje?

Bien Natsu-sama – le contesto extrañado y siguiendo el juego de los demás.

Dragneel-sama el banquete está listo – anunciaron las mujeres Fairy Tail, la mayoría – Por favor tomen asiento y ahora se lo servimos.

Gracias – dijo Jellal mirando al rubio – Laxus, tenemos una misión para ti – se comunicó mentalmente.

Te escucho – le contesto el rubio.

Debes hacer que Natsu se tome la bebida que Juvia te traiga, y pasar tiempo con él para liberal a los prisioneros – le contesto el ex mago del consejo.

Eso será fácil – declaro para tomar camino hacia el peli rosa y compartir lugar con el menor – parece que las sillas no alcanzaran, comamos juntos Natsu – le susurro cerca de la oreja.

¡Hay! – contesto el peli rosa nerviosamente siendo sentado en las piernas del otro – Laxus-sama no le incómodo con mi peso – le comento para tratar de levantarse de ahí – será mejor que coma con la plebe.

No estás bien aquí – contesto para atraerle de la cintura siendo observados por todos – Y ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto a ver a Juvia traer dos vasos de agua.

Es la bebida de Dragneel-sama, jugo de salsa tabasco pura y té negro para usted Laxus-sama con filete de la más alta calidad y ternera – le contesto.

Puede llevarse la bebida de Natsu, yo comparto con él ya hay muchas cosas – le comento el dragón slayer artificial – hay una objeción Natsu.

No la hay Laxus sama (o/o) – contesto mecánicamente.

Durante la comida el gremio se sorprendió a ver otra fase del peli rosa, que tomaba el sin decir nada y comía como pajarito.

Ya se la tomo, ¿Cuándo tardara en hacer efecto? – pregunto el rubio.

El tiempo varia, se tiene que desmayar o dormir para que haga efecto – le dijo Jellal.

Natsu, tengamos una cita – dijo para tomarle de la mano y salir del gremio, que suspiraron a verles salir.

Por fin se fueron, liberemos a los prisioneros y los rehenes – menciono Jellal – mientras caminaban en busca de la clave para liberal las ruinas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Laxus llevo al Dragón Slayer por toda la zona turística de Fiore, hasta llegar al parque de diversiones.

Laxus-sama, podríamos ir a otro lado – le pregunto el menor.

Vamos Natsu, no seas gallina y súbete al menos a uno de estos – señaló los juegos en forma de vehículos – uno por diversión.

Está bien, me subirle – le contesto formándose – Laxus ¿es buena idea esto? – le pregunto mientras le ponían los seguros al juego y no estaba el rubio – Gyaaaa – grito.

Ja, ja, ja, ja Natsu tu expresión fue muy divertida – se rio el mayor.

No fue divertido La… xus ( o ) – declaro casi cayendo siendo sujetado por el mayor - ¿Adónde vamos? - Pregunto siendo casi cargado y lo vio en cámara lenta, como era subido en el túnel de los enamorados - No, por favor Laxus ( x )

Vamos Natsu este y nos vamos – le declaro también sintiéndose un poco mal.

Yo me bajo – hablo para tratar de salir pero inútilmente cayendo sobre el otro dándole un beso, causando su desmayo

Por fin – dijo victorioso cargado al otro para irse de ahí a un lugar menos transitado y depositando al peli rosa en una zona libre de personas por alguna razón, dejándole una nota.

Algunos minutos después…

Demonios me duele la cabeza – dijo agarrado será – Happy ¿Qué hora es? – decía desorientado cuando le cayó agua y volteo viendo muchos juegos – será mejor buscar a los demonios – camino tranquilamente cuando vio al mago de rango S – La… - menciono cuando recordó – xus…

Natsu, ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto a verle sonrojado mago eléctrico.

Sí, me encuentro bien Laxus – contesto tratado de sonreír.

Eso es bueno – le dijo tomándole del brazo – vayamos a comer algo – le sugirió llevándoselo de ahí.

El peli rosa veía con asombro el restaurante y su comida que había pedido – Laxus ¿te ha gustado? (Ò/O) – pregunto comiendo un poco.

No, Natsu no me ha gustado – le respondió sin verle.

ha… ya veo… yo lo siento – decía con voz temblorosa – perdóname Laxus por ser una molestia – dijo para salir corriendo de ahí.

Este menú es un asco – hablo – ¿Natsu?

El peli rosa corría sin percatarse de sus lágrimas o la lluvia que le bañaba, cuando llego al gremio y escucho desde fuera.

"Ese Natsu, maldigo el día en que se unió al gremio" – escucho la voz de Gray – "En verdad es un dolor de trasero ese niño" – era la voz de Erzad – "Que bueno que no está aquí en este momento" – decía Lucir

El dragón slayer dio la vuelta sin fijarse que su bufanda se había caído y huyo de nuevo.

Oigan ¿y Natsu? – pregunto Laxus sujetando la bufanda del menor.

No ha llegado Laxus – contesto Lucir – y ¿No estaba contigo?

Se fue del restaurant y no lo encuentro – respondió – creí encontrarle aquí, ya que su bufanda estaba afuera – finalizo de hablar viendo la palidez del gremio - ¿sucede algo?

No, solo hay que esperar que llegue verdad Erzad – dijo nerviosamente la rubia pechugona.

En otro lugar…

Igneel – lloraba en un árbol hueco en medio del diluvio que se transformó de la lluvia el huérfano rosado – en verdad, no tengo un lugar donde volver, ven por mí por favor papá – decía en voz baja.

Sabía que estabas aquí, Natsu


	2. Chapter 2 - Buscando

Capítulo 2 – Buscando.

Sabía que estabas aquí, Natsu (ÖuÖ) – decía un chico de cabello negro – Vamos a casa.

Zeref ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto mientras le ayudaba a levantase.

Natsu, mi amigo me dijo que te había escuchado destrozado y yo vengo a hacerte compañía – le contesto con una sonrisa – hablando del diablo (ÙoÚ) – menciono.

Maldición Zeref, no puedes salir de casa te lo he dicho (ÒoÓ) – le gritaba con dos paraguas – en verdad Salamandra te vez mal – paso un paraguas al peli negro y cargo al mago de fuego – vámonos – declaro para tomar la mano del inmortal.

Igneel – susurro cayendo en un sueño profundo.

Esta mal Erik – declaro.

Si – dijo el peli morado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- En la mañana siguiente -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Cómo que no saben dónde está Natsu? (o) – grito el tercer maestro de Fairy Tail.

Abuelo, ahora vuelvo – dijo su nieto saliendo con la bufanda.

No regreses al menos que Natsu este contigo – grito haciéndose cabezón – ¿Y quién tuvo la culpa?

Fue Gray empezó a hablar mal de Natsu, Erzad también le insulto – decía con miedo los integrantes del equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- En otro lugar -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Natsu – escuchaba la voz de un chico.

¿Quién eres? - pregunto sin abril los ojos – Eres tú Igneel papá.

No lo soy – contesto – soy Zeref y deberías de ir a tu gremio ¿deben estar preocupado?

No puedo, ellos no quieren mi regreso – decía el peli rosa – sería mejor que desapareciera, ni siquiera a él le importo.

En verdad Natsu Dragneel, si te rindes ahora serias peor de lo que te dijeron esos perdedores – hablo un hombre moreno de cabello rojizo.

¿Cobra? ¿Qué algo yo aquí? (Ò.Ó) – pregunto abriendo los ojos.

Estas en mi casa – le contesto mirando al azabache – Zeref fue por ti y ya bajen el desayuno se empieza a enfriar (¬-¬)

Erik te trajo en su espalda Natsu (ÖvÖ) – le comento el dragón oscuro siguiendo al dragón slayer artificial.

Gracias por ayudarme – menciono el dragón a bajar donde estaban esos dos – pero, creo que es hora que me vaya no quiero causarles problemas (UoU) – finalizo de hablar el peli rosa para caminar hacia la puerta.

Callarte y siéntate a comer (¬o¬) – hablo el slayer de veneno impidiéndole salir de su casa – Natsu – finalizo de hablar mientras le tomaba la mano y lo sentaba a lado de peli negro.

Pero… solo causo problemas (U-U) – decía bajamente mientras lloraba recordando las palabras de sus amigos y de Laxus.

En verdad es patético, Natsu Dragneel mañana nos lagareemos de aquí (Ò-Ó) – declaró el dragón venenoso.

¿Adonde? – mencionaron los otros dos de apariencia más joven.

A Seven, ahí trabajare como guardián de la embajada de Fiore – se explicó el peli morado – iba a dejar a Zeref pero, mejor vendrán ambos conmigo y si preguntan digan que son familiares míos se lo creerán cuando miren nuestros ojos (ÒuÓ)

Si es así, yo seré tu esposo y Natsu tu hermano \(ÖoÖ)/ – comento alegre el mago inmortal haciendo que el otro escupiera su café.

Zeref, tomatero en serio (U^U) – menciono ya que no podía leer los pensamientos del mago y este solo le sonreía – y Natsu ven por las buena y no digas nada – le hablo mientras tomaba su saco y volteaba las pocas fotos de su casa – vámonos.

Si Cariño– menciono el peli negro con una sonrisa colgándosele del brazo – hermano vámonos – dijo tomando la mano del menor (u/u)c(UvU).(¬,¬)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En alguna parte de Fiore-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Laxus-sama – entraron su grupo de guarda espaldas – hay noticias de Natsu – menciono Freed viendo la curiosa flor que era tan carmín como el fuego – y no creo que agraden al gremio – comento ante la mirada del rubio – Laxus, ¿Por qué rompimos? (U_U) – pregunto mientras apartaba la vista del rubio con tristeza y sus compañeros le vean como algo raro.

Este no es el momento para eso Freed – le contesto mientras ponía la flor a lado de una vela – ¿Dónde está Natsu? (U-U) – le pregunto mientras se ponía su saco.

No se lo diré hasta que me conteste Laxus – contesto enojado el peli verde – y ustedes no dirán nada sobre Natsu (OAO) – grito haciendo su conjuró a sus compañeros

¿Quieres saber por qué Freed? Bien no me gustas y nunca opacaras a Natsu– el grito perdiendo su paciencia - ¿Y bien dónde está? (Ò-Ó)

No sé (ÒoÓ) – le respondió saliendo de ahí enojado y dolido, pero al menos tenía el gusto de ver al rubio desesperado por no encontrar al peli rosa por mucho tiempo, él debería de probar el dolor de un corazón rotó.

Freed (ÒAÓ) – grito mientras salían descargas eléctricas que provocaron un apagón en la ciudad – ese idiota – menciono con rencor nada simulado, tomado la flor y salir de ahí rompiendo su propia puerta.

Esa flor será para el pequeño dragón slayer (¬o¬) – pregunto la única mujer del grupo a su compañero.

Creo que sí y el celosos de Freed lo supo así que nuestro futuro cuñadito está muy unido a nuestro jefazo, sin mencionar que está más unido a este, que lo que tuvo con Freed (¬c¬) – le contesto para salir a comprar lo necesario para reparar la puerta del mayor.

No creo que regrese Laxus aquí (—. —) – menciono la mujer para alcanzar al otro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En el Gremio-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maestro – llegaron corriendo Romeo y Wendy – hemos visto a Natsu – gritaron ambos.

En donde Romeo, Wendy (ÒuÓ) – hablo para alcanzares en la puerta en compañía de la primera y el cuarto.

Estaba en un puerto y la marca desapareció (o) – mencionaron tristes ambos niños.

¡¿QUÉ?! (O0O) – gritaron e maestros cambiado de color.

No se preocupen Natsu-chan no ha dejado de ser un miembro del gremio pero – se detuvo un momento para mira al piso tristemente – no lo puedo localizar, ya que se siente excluido de aquí y piensa que no es parte del gremio – finalizo la primera.

Jet, ve al puerto y traer a Natsu (ÒoÓ) – grito el anciano para que este empezara a correr.

Espero que lo encuentre – hablo Macao mirado a su hijo y la dragón slayer del cielo.

Erzad, Gray y Lucy – dicto los nombres de los ex integrantes del equipo más fuerte – no los quiero ver aquí hasta que Natsu regrese, así que el único momento para entrar aquí es para tomar otra misión sin descansó (Ò\\\Ó) – dicto el viejo enojado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. En el puerto -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Laxus – escucho la voz del más rápido de Fairy Tail que le vio entre los visitantes.

Jet, ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto mientras regresaba al gremio.

Busco a Natsu, Romeo y Wendy lo vieron aquí – contesto mirando al mago de rayo mira un barco que desapareció en el horizonte – Laxus

Diré al abuelo, que me machare del gremio y regresare dentro de dos años – le hablo severamente.

Si, Laxus por favor encuéntrelo (Ù-Ú) – pidió mientras regresaba al gremio.

Natsu, pequeño tonto (Ò.Ó) – dijo por debajo para caminar hacia el lado opuesto del barco.

Laxus – escucho la voz de Jellal – sentí a Zeref pero, también sentí la energía de Natsu y él esta con el (¬o¬) – menciono.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué estaría con ese mago? – pregunto al aire – hacia donde iba el barco Jellal (ÒAÓ) – hablo secamente sacando chispas.

A continente de Seven, Laxus las celos no son buenos en una relación primeriza recuerde Natsu es inocente hasta la medula y no puedes mostrarte así ante alguien que le ha ayudado (ÔvÔ) – aconsejo.

¿Qué tratas de decirme? (OAO) # – pregunto con una vena resaltando en su cuello.

Que si no quieres que Natsu se vaya, ve y confiésate o acaso el lirio del fuego carmesí es ¿para ti?, sé que este solo brota por amor hacia alguien, y en el gremio solo hay un mago que puede disfrutar de su esencia (¬o¬) – declaro el mago de magia celestial – si no lo encuentras tal vez tu flor se seque – finalizo de hablar para irse de ahí antes que su vida peligrada.

Ese idiota – menciono por debajo mirando la flor y dando un suspiro yendo como un relámpago a la frontera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Algún tiempo después -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Natsu-chan – hablo el mago inmortal que caminaba despacio dejándole ver su vientre abultado.

Zeref, me hubieras llamado, no puedes hacer cosas imprudentes (¬c¬) – le dijo haciendo un puchero y yendo hasta él otro para acariciar su vientre – pequeño, tu papa es más imprudente que yo y ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto a sentir como le acariciaba su cabello largo hasta sus hombros.

Podrías ir por la comprar, mi pequeño arrasó con todo – hablo con una sonrisa viendo a los ojos olivo – Natsu, han pasado más de ocho meses no quieres ir a ver a tus amigos – dijo quedamente abrasando al dragón slayer del fuego.

No, no puedo Zeref – contesto tomando su chaleco y poniéndoselo mostrado su cicatriz – además estarán mejor sin mí (–n–) – comento triste cuando Salió de la habitación.

Trae helado de pistache – le comento viendo que este le sonreía – tres meses pasaría para mostrarme esa sonrisa tuya, Igneel tu hijo es muy bueno, demasiado para su propio bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. En el mercado -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(ÔoÔ) Seven es magnificó – exclamo un mago de cabello oscuro – Wendy, es por aquí ¿verdad?

Si Romeo-kun (OvO) – le contesto para tomar su mano e ir caminando hacia la embajada cuando vieron ese cabello rosa inconfundible y ojos vivos, ambos corriendo derivando a esa persona.

Natsu (TT^TT) – gritaron ambos llorado sobre el peli rosa.

¡Romeo! ¡Wendy! ¿Por qué? (O-O) – hablo sorprendido a ver a los dos menores magos ahí.

Natsu-san – lloraba la dragón Slayer del cielo – Que malo eres, nos dejaste a nosotros (T_T)

Si, Natsu ¿Por qué no nos llevaste contigo? – hablo Romeo mirándole fijamente – incluso el señor Laxus se fue y… el maestro… (Y-Y)

Lo siento pero… yo me fui porque no soy parte del gremio – hablo quedamente quitándose a los menores – será mejor que regresen al gremio y hacer como si nunca me hubieran conocido ni encontrado (¬.¬) – finalizo desinteresado.

Mentiroso – grito la pubertad llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes – No me dijisteis que Fairy Tail era un lugar donde todos eran familiar, que tú ibas a ser mi familia no es justo Natsu-san (TnT) – finalizo llorando corriendo hacia la embajada siendo perseguida por Romeo.

Wendy – menciono el nombre tristemente para ir y comprar lo perdido por Zeref cuando se topó por error con el tercer miembro del equipo de los dos enanos.

Hola Natsu (OuO) – saludo el mago celestial mirándole con una sonrisas caridad – te vez bien con el cabello largo – menciono tomándole de la muñeca – sabía que ibas a estar bien con esos dos, dime Natsu, Zeref y Cobra te han tratado bien.

¿Cómo lo sabes? (¬3¬) – pregunto con un puchero en la boca causando la risa del otro.

Fácil sentí tu poder mágico y el de Zeref, como la de Cobra – contesto llevándole a un parque – sin importar el tiempo Natsu será Natsu – comento mientras veía un árbol gigante frente suyo – dime, ¿te sigue gustando Laxus? – pregunto viendo sonroja al otro – jajajaja (u)

¿Qué malo eres conmigo Jellal? (/) – respondió el menor apenado - ¿y tú no me pedidas qué regrese? – pregunto mirado hacia un lado.

(¬,¬) No, no soy nadie Natsu para hacerte cambiar de opinión pero, pronto alguien te dará un regalo que hará que ames a él y tu pequeño tesoro – menciono levantándose para ir con los dos menores – hasta pronto Natsu y recuerda visitar al viejo maestro él realmente te quiere – dijo yéndose de ahí.

Un tesoro (ÜvÜ) – Natsu sonrió mientras sujetaba su abdomen – Laxus – menciono su nombre para ir al mercado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. En magnolia-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Han visto a Natsu – grito Fried – ¿Dónde Romeo Wendy?

En Seven – contesto yéndose de ahí con la chica que aún seguía resentida.

Laxus se alegrada – hablaron los guardaespaldas del mago de trueno.

Dejen a mi nieto – escucharon la voz del tercer maestro de Fairy Tail.

¿Pero? – hablo Fried

Él traerá a Natsu por su propia cuenta, además está en una misión de rango SS – hablo para seguir con los menores.

Está bien Maestro – respondieron los tres magos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- En el sur de cierto lugar -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquí estaban – menciono el rubio mirado un mar de Lava – tú hijo siempre habla de ti Igneel – menciono con una sonrisa – ¿vendría conmigo? – pregunto directamente.


	3. Chapter 3 - Un menu para tí

Capítulo 3 – Un menú para ti.

Zeref, he vuelto – anuncio entrado al comedor viendo a Cobra en compañía del mago oscuro

Natsu, te has encontrado con los tuyos – menciono el dragón slayer de veneno – los niños te hicieron sentir mal, es obvio que la mocosa hablara de más ya que todas las personas que conoció y considero como familia no están en este mundo (U, U) – hablo acariciando el abdomen del otro que reía ante la caricia.

Natsu, recuerdas cuando te encontramos (OvO) – menciono el otro viendo al menor acercándose a ellos dos – me recordaste cuando creía que nunca tendría alguien a mi lado y… esperaba que mi vida acabara, pero encontré a Cobra me salvo de mí mismo y ahora estoy aquí formando una familia con él, nunca pensé que esto me ocurriría (=v=) – finalizo de hablar sujetado la mano del peli rosa y la ponía en donde anteriormente estaba la de su pareja – sabes Natsu no estás solo.

Gracias Zeref (ÖuÖ) – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa cuando oyó la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En otro lugar-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He regresado viejo – anuncio el rubio dejando pasar a un hombre alto, de cabello rosado y ojos verdes vestido de manera similar al joven que aún no regresaba.

Natsu (TwT) – grito alegre un gatito azul que abrazo al recién llegado sin verlo bien realmente – Natsu.

¿Este gato es el hijo adoptivo de Natsu? – menciono el hombre mirado al gato alado – a pesar que fui abuelo tan joven (¬o¬)

¿Quién eres? – pregunto el minino

Soy Igneel (OvO) – respondió – él padre de Natsu.

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡(OoO)! – gritaron el gremio.

Bienvenido – hablo el maestro del gremio – su hijo en estos momentos no se encuentra.

Si me lo dijo Laxus (Ù.Ú) – respondió el otro – pero, conociendo a mi hijo – menciono llamando la atención del gremio – alguien debe ir por él – finalizo haciendo al gremio caer.

Sin duda es el padre de Natsu (OcO) – comento Lisanna – Igneel-san sobre Natsu ¿usted sabe sobre su sexualidad?

Que tratas de decir mocosa- hablo con una sonrisa tranquila – si dices algo mal sobre mi lindo y encantador Natsu, da tus días por terminado (ÒuÓ).

Si (Ò^Ó) – respondieron sus hermanos para sacarla de ahí.

Nos vamos viejo – anuncio el dragón slayer del rayo en compañía de sus guardaespaldas, como el dragón.

Regresen solamente con Natsu (Ù_Ú) – declaro el maestro.

Claro que regresarle con Natsu – respondió su nieto – pero será con tus bisnietos– menciono dejando al gremio en caos.

Yo sabía que caminabas en la otra banqueta \(ÖvÖ)/ – gritaba emocionada la primera maestra – será mejor aparta la catedral para la boda – anuncio la primera a los pocos que le mostraron atención.

Afuera del gremio.

Estás seguro en casarte con mi lindo Natsu – menciono Igneel frunciendo el ceño – sabes que no me gustaría ver lastimado a "mi" niño – enfatizo lo último.

Si estoy seguro – respondió con una sonrisa de lado – y tampoco era broma lo de tus nietos.

Vayamos por él entonces – menciono el dragón.

Esos dos van enserio – murmuraba la única mujer a su compañero de a lado – ustedes también (O.O) – menciono con una gota en su nuca a ver a los dos hombres caminado juntos.

¿Dijiste algo? – preguntaron sus amigos.

Nada que merezca ser recordado – respondió la única mujer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- En Seven-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Natsu podrías abril – le dijo el dragón slayer de veneno.

Está bien Cobra – respondió alegre.

Buscamos al joven Natsu Dragneel – se escuchó la voz de una chica.

Soy yo – respondió abriendo la puerta – ¡Mavis! ¿Cómo? (OoO)

Recuerdas soy la primera (¬u¬) – respondió sonriendo entrado viendo a los dos dragón slayer – una familia de Dragón Slayer.

¿Quién es esta enana? – pregunto el moreno delante del mago inmortal.

Soy Mavis la primera maestra de Fairy Tail, muchas gracias por cuidar de Natsu – hablo la chica – y bien Natsu-chan no tendrás novio ¿verdad? (OcO) - pregunto directamente provocado que el peli rosa se quedara en un tono rojo carmesí – jajajaja que linda expresión, Natsu seguirá siendo Natsu sin importar el tiempo – menciono la rubia para desaparecer

En verdad es una niña muy extraña – menciono el dueño de la gigantesca serpiente – Cubelios

Dios (O/O) – decía el peli rosa rojo – Es extraño que no tenga novio Cobra, Zeref – menciono rojo.

No lo es, yo diría que ella tiene algo planeado (OvO) – respondió Zeref con una sonrisa – imagínate si ella hubiera sabido que podrás tener hijos.

Ese Laxus si no te acepta ahora será un idiota – dijo con burla el peli morado – no digas que no es cierto, tus pensamientos están muy altos Natsu.

Perdona Cobra pero, si Laxus me aceptara sería feliz en tener hijos con él (OuO) – le hablo con una sonrisa.

Será mejor empezar a preparar la comida Natsu ayudarme por favor – pidió el peli negro.

Claro – respondió

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Dos meses después-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tocó… tocó – se escuchaba los toques suaves en la puerta principal de la casa.

¿Quién será? (ÖvÖ) – hablaba con una sonrisa Zeref - ¿Quién? – pregunto abriendo la puerta.

Los años ten han sentado bien, Zeref – hablo una voz tranquila – aunque la maternidad te hace ver más joven.

Igneel, ¿Cómo? Tu odias usar magia de cambio – hablo sorprendido.

No deberías altérate por algo tan trivial Zeref, es obvio vengo por mi hijo – respondió sonriendo – y espero que no les importe que haya traído compañía – anuncio ya que había salido el dragón slayer del veneno – Cobra espero por tu propio bien que hayas cuidado bien la salud de Zeref y mi lindo niño.

Insinúas algo – respondió mirándole feo.

Por qué no pasan – dijo Zeref – Natsu salió pero no creo que tarde mucho y joven Laxus, ¿Por qué no le espera en su habitación? Es la última a la derecha.

Gracias – respondió el rubio para separase del grupo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. En el festival de Seven -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermosa ¿verdad? – hablo el hombre de ropas que apenas dejaban ver sus ojos.

¿Cuánto cuesta? – pregunto asombrado de ver como una semilla germinaba y crecía rápidamente.

Te la regalo – contesto el señor – solo responderme una cosa.

¿Qué? – dijo mientras veía un pequeño árbol dorado que cuando trato de tocar soltó una descarga eléctrica.

¿Desde hace cuánto estás enamorado? – pregunto el señor que hizo que peli rosa se colorada – ya veo, muy bochornoso como para contestar, dejarme decirte que este es el árbol de la tormenta, solo crecen por fuertes sentimientos a una persona si los sentimientos son negativos este morirá pero, si tus sentimientos son de amor y gozo solo crecerá.

Ya veo – respondió – gracias señor – dijo ya que el sujetó le puso su arbusto en una bolsa que se llevó para abrazarla corriendo – Laxus – pensaba ese nombre cuanto entro y fue a su habitación sin anunciarse y entro quedando estantico – Laxus

Bienvenido Natsu – saludo desde la cama – te vez bien con el cabello largo – sonrió a ver al otro sonrojado camino hasta el otro que retrocedía hasta que sintió que algo no le dejaba salir de la habitación.

Laxus – decía su nombre a verle tan cerca - ¿Por qué esta aquí? – pregunto huyendo del mayor.

¿Natsu huyes de mí? – menciono seriamente a ver al mago esquívale – Te busque por toda magnolia y ahora huyes nuevamente, no seas cobarde Natsu Dragneel – hablo con el ceño fruncido.

No es justo – dijo bajamente el peli rosa bajando la mirada – ese día yo… solo quería morirme, saber que el gremio me odiaba y tú me odiabas – le grito reteniendo sus lágrimas.

Ese día tú me dejaste en el restaurante, y no supe porque – menciono el rubio atrayendo al menor a su pecho.

Tú me dijiste que no te agradaba – susurro el dragón slayer del fuego dejando descansar su frente en el pecho del rubio – y cuando fui al gremio ellos… me sentí como una basura.

Ellos son las basuras, tú eres el mejor mago del gremio siempre cuidando de ellos y sonriendo, eres ese tipo de torpe – hablo mientras le estrechaba – el día del restaurant yo me refería al menú, y creo que ese menú no era para ti e iríamos a otro lugar, donde hubiera una carta especialmente para ti, mi Natsu – declaro dejando descansar su cabeza en el cabello del menor y sentir los espasmos causados por el llanto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Abajo -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tranquilizarte Zeref – hablaba Cobra a ver una aura negra en su esposo.

Zeref, si te enojas más podrías afectar a tu bebé – menciono el dragón tomando té mientras ahora el aura se volvía a la habitación – Fried más té

¡Ah! Claro – respondió el mencionado saliendo del shock de los comentarios fatales – Igneel – sama no se preocupa por Natsu.

No, Laxus le podrá dar todo lo que necesite para salir de sus dudas – contesto tomando el té y comiendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- En el cuarto -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No me odias – hablo quedamente sujetado la ropa del mayor sin levantar el rostro.

No – respondió separándose del menor y levantándole el rostro y secar su llanto – Te amo Natsu cada detalle y cada defecto que tengas – finalizo besando al otro en la frente.

Laxus – menciono quedamente aferrándose al rubio y llorar de nuevo – yo también te amo, desde hace mucho tiempo.

Bajamos abajo, hay una persona que has esperado ver – dijo tomándole de la mano para salir.

¿A quién? - pregunto dejándose llevar y entrar vio a un hombre sentado de cabello roza y ojos rojos con una cicatriz en el rostro – ¿Laxus?

Natsu – escucho la voz del hombre que le sonrió amablemente – no saludaras a tu padre hijo tonto – finalizo de hablar poniéndose frente de los dos.

Padre – grito el menor abrazando con fuerza al dragón que le salvo y lo educo – yo quería verte – volvió a llora.

Volvamos a casa Natsu – hablo Laxus mientras sus guardaespaldas salían de la casa despidiéndose del matrimonio.

Natsu, me alegro por ti – hablo Zeref mirando al rubio y el peli rosa que abrazaba una vez que se había separado de su maestro – y tu pedazo de animal, más vale que lo cuides o yo mismo te llevare al averno – menciono con una suave sonrisa viendo el rostro de miedo del peli rosa.

Cuidare bien – hablo Laxus que le entrego una maleta – creo que esto es para usted – dijo entregando el arbusto.

Igneel, espero que nos vuelva a visitar – hablo el mago oscuro – y tal vez vea a nuestro tesoro.

Será un placer – contesto el mayor mientras se iban – ustedes cuídese.

Si – contestaron la pareja mientras veían como se iban con el menor.

Le extrañarle – declaro el mago oscuro – Erik él será feliz ¿verdad?

Sí y sino yo te ayudarle a destrozarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. En la noche -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Este es nuestro cuarto – declaro el rubio mientras dejaba la maleta del menor a un lado - ¿Qué te parece? – pregunto mientras le abrazaba la cintura y besaba su cuello.

Es un cuarto de matrimonio – hablo sonrojado – Laxus, deja de hacer eso – pidió nervioso a sentir la presencia del otro.

No quiero, además le dije al viejo que llegaríamos con sus bisnietos – declaró sin vergüenza para cárgale de manera nupcial.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- En otra habitación -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Igneel, está bien que ellos compartan habitación – menciono la única mujer de ahí.

Si – contesto el mayor – será mejor que me den nietos prontos – dijo riendo.


	4. Chapter 4 - Un menu para nosotros

Capítulo 4 – Un menú para nosotros.

Laxus – escucho la voz del peli rosa a su lado – te amo (V/V)

Yo también te amo – respondió el rubio abrazándole – vamos a casarnos Natsu – declaro sintiendo la mirada del menor.

Si – respondió sonrojándose – pero, me hubiera gustado que me lo pidieras antes de… (/) -no pudo continuar por la pena.

Si quisieras lo podríamos repetir y… - se detuvo un momento para besarle el cuello – te lo volveré a pedir.

Laxus eres idiota – confeso el peli rosa causando la risa del mayor – pero, eres mi idiota (¬3¬)

Natsu, no me digas así – dijo mientras se levantaba – ahora vamos a bañarnos – hablo mientras le cargaba.

Bajarme puedo caminar yo solo – gritaba moviéndose como lombriz y cuando le bajo se abrazó del mayor – duele, Laxus me duele no aguanto el dolor eres un bruto sin consideración – grito corriendo al baño cerrándola con llave.

Anoche no te quejabas – declaro el rubio riéndose bajamente del mago de fuego.

Idiota – contestaron desde el baño.

He pensado en casarnos cuando regresemos – le hablo calmadamente – tener hijos enseñarles magia juntos.

Natsu dejo llenar la tina de agua mientras escuchaba al rubio y sonrió mientras ponía sus manos en su vientre – Sabes que soy chico ¿verdad?

Puedes concebir – menciono el rubio sintiendo como quitaban el seguro de la puerta – Natsu realmente quiero que tengamos una vida juntos.

Si – respondió Natsu abrazándole mientras lloraba silenciosamente – tengamos hijos y veámoslo crecer juntos – alzo su mirada – vamos a bañarnos.

Si, Natsu – dijo mientras le colocaba un anillo dorado al menor – desde hoy yo soy tuyo y tu mío.

Si Laxus, te amo – contesto el otro a esa confesión de amor siendo cargado como novia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- En el restaurant del hotel -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se están tomando su tiempo – mencionaba la admiradora de las hadas mirando al mayor comiendo si hacer ruido alguno – "quien sea que llegue este silencio es incómodo" – pensaba la mujer mirando la puerta.

Me pregunto cuando poder ver a Natsu con su ombligo santón (OuO) – dijo el rey dragón de fuego sonriendo viendo la chica tensa y azul – me pregunto cuando nazca se verá como queriendo salir del vientre de…

Lalalalalala | (O.O)| – grito la castaña tapándose los oídos – no escucho soy de palo.

El mayor sonrió con malicia mientras veía a los otro dos guarda espalda llegar – Ustedes serían los que llevaría a Natsu cuando tenga las primeras contracciones (OvO) – decía con una gran sonrisa viendo a los otros dos tensos y dar media vuelta para salir corriendo de ahí – no son divertidos (O3O) – decía meciéndose de la silla.

Señor Igneel en verdad se divierte a nuestra costa – mencionaba la única mujer del equipo.

Si – contesto sin vergüenza – Tómelo como desquite por su jefe (¬c¬)

En realidad no quiere que Natsu se case con Laxus (¬v¬) – dijo la mujer imitado la posición del mayor.

Tanto se nota (OvO) – declaro el otro – es mi único, lindo y querido hijo ningún hombre o mujer es lo suficiente bueno para él.

¿Qué padre quiere entregar a sus hijos? – escucharon desde la entrada

El Síndrome del padre sobreprotector – escucharon la voz de dragón slayer inmortal que llegaba con una gran sonrisa – Tienes razón nadie es lo suficiente bueno para Natsu, pero los hijos son prestados nunca los podremos mantener a nuestro lado el tiempo que nosotros queramos – mencionaba acariciando su vientre – no es así Erik (OuO)*

Si, y por ello debemos valora cada momento con ellos – contesto su esposo mientras tomaban asiento en donde comían ellos – parece que ha aceptado ser esposo de ese idiota (¬.¬)'

Creo que ustedes desearía que Laxus-san estar cincuenta metros bajo tierra – reía nervosa la hada – o siendo devorado por los peces (Ó-Ò)

No sería mejor siendo envenenado – sonrió cruelmente Cobra mirando la mujer – así sentiría mucho dolor mientras sus órganos explotan (Ò-Ó)

Mejor devorado por los leones de trueno – decía con una hermosa sonrisa el mago de la vida y muerte – vería su frágil existencia mientras siente que su carne es desgarrada (ÒvÓ)

Zeref – escucharon la voz alegre del peli rosa – Vinieron a despedirnos – hablaba feliz detrás de su futuro esposo que miraba el aura asesina hacia su persona que sonrió mientras abrazaba al menor de su cintura – vendrán a mi boda ¿verdad? (OvO)

Se los dije – menciono por debajo el mago venenoso - ¿Cuándo será? – pregunto mirándoles dando un suspiro de derrota.

El próximo año – contestaron ambos sonriendo como torpes.

Felicidades Natsu, Laxus – dijo Evergreen que abrazo al menor y le dio algunas palmadas en la espalda al mayor – espero que sus hijos sean tan sanos como ustedes y no tenga el mal del viaje.

"Tenas que mencionado verdad" (¬.¬) # – pensaron los dragón slayer de ahí.

Cuando nazca mi hija Papá – hablo Natsu sonriendo tiernamente mientras abrazo al dragón en su forma humana – le puedo regalar la bufanda que me diste – dijo llorando.

Si – contesto correspondiendo el abrazo – por eso será dentro un año ¿eh? – hablo provocando que ambos prometidos se sonrojaran – Laxus te encargo mi mayor tesoro – dijo mirando a los ojos al rubio.

Como no voy a cuidar a mi más querida persona – contesto el otro provocando que el otro se pusiera rojo.

Natsu eres todo un pervertido – bromeo el dragón de veneno sonriendo de lado al igual que su pareja.

Callarte – grito salamandra – esos pensamientos son muy míos no te metas Cobra (o/o) – mencionaba golpeándole suavemente.

Vamos solo bromeo – decía el mayor – Laxus si vuelves hacer llora a Natsu darte por muerto (OvO) – dijeron las dragón Slayer

Es hora de irse – hablo con los ojos cerrados el mayor de ahí –

Nos veremos dentro de un año – dijeron viéndoles marchar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Un año después -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Papá – se escuchó una voz del mago de fuego que llevaba en brazos una bebita – mira a Suhaila.

El dragón rojo vio a la niña de cabello rosa – se parece mucho a ti – hablo mientras la cargaba - ¿Y bien cuando será el gran día? – pregunto con picardía provocando que el otro le mirada sin comprender – luego me pregunto ¿Por qué eres tan despistado? ¿Cuándo te vas a casar?

¡Ah! Dentro de una semana (o) – grito emocionado – será en la catedral de magnolia y quiero verte papá.

Dentro de una semana serás Natsu Dragneel de Dreyar – decía sonriendo viendo como la niña hacia burbujas de saliva – sin duda idéntica a su mamá.

Era así de pequeño – hablo Natsu viendo como su padre adoptivo dormía a la menor.

Si – contesto – Natsu, recuerda que debes llevar tu vida al máximo y nunca redite eres mi orgulloso hijo.

Si – respondió con ojos cristalinos – Igneel estadas conmigo para educar a Suhaila.

Sabes que nunca dejarle de ayudarte – dijo sonriendo pasándole a la niña – pero, ahora debes de apoyarte en tu esposo y pasar esta prueba de ser padres.

Antes que se me vuelva a olvida tu invitación – dijo mientras de su bolsa sacaba un sobre con el nombre del otro.

¿A quién se le ocurrió? – menciono con una dijera risa a sacar del sobre una tarjeta divida en tres de adornos naranjas y dorados - La entrada del día 7 del séptimo mes es: la ceremonia religiosa que se llevara a cabo en la catedral de Magnolia a las 10:00 de la mañana, donde se unirán Laxus Dreyar y Natsu Dragneel en santo matrimonio donde el segundo plato será llevará a cabo en la mansión de Fairy Tail donde los servidores del postre son Makarov Dreyar y Gildarts Clive quienes serán los padrinos de dicho evento. Esperamos su pronta asistencia – Estaré sin faltar, Natsu suerte.

Gracias – dijo sonriendo mientras veían como llegaba el mago del trueno que les abrazo.

"Es un idiota afortunado" – pensó para cerrar los ojos – Espero que me den más nietos – les grito viéndoles como ambos se ponían rojos.


End file.
